In this type of connector, the device for assuring the position of the contacts is movable between a shipping position and a use position. More specifically, the device for assuring the position of the contacts should remain in the open position, or shipping position, until the connector is housed in the cavities intended for this purpose of the electrical contacts, generally attached to the end of a cable. When the contacts are correctly positioned in their respective cavities, the device for assuring the position of the contacts should be displaceable into a closed position, or use position. If at least one contact remains incorrectly inserted in its cavity, the primary locking means allowing this contact to be locked in its cavity prevents the displacement of the device for assuring the position of the contacts. The operator in charge of the mounting of the contacts is thus warned of the incorrect insertion of at least one contact.
To increase the productivity of the operation of insertion of the contacts into the connector, the connector should be kept with the device for assuring the position of the contacts in the shipping position, until this operation takes place.
However, a common problem is, due to the fact that during packaging, shipping or other handling operations, the device for assuring the position of the contacts is accidentally moved into the use position before insertion of the contacts into the connector has been started. An object of the invention is to reduce the risk of encountering this problem.